Just The Same
by airzy7
Summary: Pezberry Christmas fics. Some AU, some from other years, but mostly from Previously unaired Christmas. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story out of my two-part Pezberry Christmas series. The next one should be up in the next two days. As always, enjoy, review, request any for this series or misc., and Merry – early – Christmas.

Four? Five glasses? Whichever one is definitely having a positive effect on Rachel. Six months ago she hadn't imagined spending Christmas with Santana – it turns out though, Santana is _actually _very entertaining, and Rachel finds herself wanting to spend more time with her than she originally planned to.

She's leaning half on Santana as they sit on the sofa, making small conversation and agreeing on how much they love Christmas, and love New York. Judging on how incredible Christmas looks in New York, they've decided they want to go out and see it one day that Santana is still in New York, and when Santana gives her approval on the great job Rachel and Kurt have done to decorate the house, it makes Rachel feel a little more happy, that for some reason Santana's approval actually matters.

Both of them have changed, she figures, especially when she finds herself saying,

"You should totally move here" and Santana is politely declining her offer.

"Why do you want me to move here? It's not going to be Christmas forever, then that's leaves only one thing we both agree on" Santana asks, puzzled as to why Rachel wants her to move permanently to New York since she bullied her for so many years.

"But New York is magical" Rachel tries to protest, "It would mean a lot to Kurt, and _me_"

"_But _I'm in college, in Louisville. I can't just move mid year, its insane" Santana explains, "as much as I would love to live with you and Lady Hummel, which I never thought I'd hear myself saying, I can't"

"Are you sure?" Rachel pouts, and Santana can't help but thinking its slightly adorable.

Now she understands how Rachel always gets her own way, because you can't say no to that face. Santana has no idea whether it's just the blood alcohol level, or if it's just the Christmas season where she likes to be relatively nice.

"I'll think about it, okay Berry?" she slurs.

Rachel nods,

"In the meantime, I think we should give presents now" she giggles, reaching over the side of the sofa to retrieve her present for Santana.

"I didn't get you one" Santana says suddenly, and Rachel stops.

Well, she _did _get her one. But since spending more time with her, she's decided what she had originally gotten for Rachel wasn't very nice, and she'd rather get her something better.

"Why not?" Rachel asks softly.

Despite her intoxication, she has to hand it to herself that she can think quickly on the spot, because it works.

"I couldn't find anything good enough, especially on short notice"

"Oh. Okay" Rachel nods solemnly.

"But hey, it's all good. How about I give you a small present now, and then a better present later?" she suggests.

Rachel's eyes move back up to Santana as she smiles lightly.

The Latino leans forward and places her hand on Rachel's thigh. Her eyes flick quickly down to Rachel's lips, hot breath projected onto each other before Santana closes the gap and gives Rachel a quick, but soft peck on the lips.

Her hand immediately reaches up to cup Santana's jaw, trying to keep her there for as long as she can. Santana lets out a small gasp of surprise when she realizes Rachel wants to kiss her back, and she really has no idea what to do next.

When Santana slowly licks Rachel's upper lip Rachel's hands move to her shoulders, gripping firmly at her biceps and sucking lightly on Santana's tongue.

The kisses from now are wet, sloppy and uncoordinated, but somehow, it makes Santana's top ten list of people she's kissed.

She lets out a cry of pleasure when Rachel's fingernails duck up underneath her shirt and scrape down the bare skin of her back, igniting and sending bolts of pleasure to her core.

Santana lays Rachel down flat on her back, hovering over the top of her before connecting their lips once again in a hungry kiss, hot, wet lips pressing together over and over.

If she wanted to be super sweet, she could tell Rachel how pretty she looks underneath the multi-colored Christmas lights, but she gets lost in the moment, and Rachel is shifting uncomfortably underneath her.

"What's up sexy?" she slurs, her voice slightly concerned, and slightly hoarse, which causes Rachel to moan quietly.

"Fuck me" she replies bluntly, and those words burn into Santana's skin. Damn.

"Really?" she asks, despite her hand grasping Rachel's hip and her own rocking into Rachel's body. "With Lady Hummel and Sexy Claus in there?"

"You're my Sexy Claus" she retorts breathlessly, currently and somehow patiently waiting for Santana to start. "My Sexy Mrs. Claus"

Only now does Rachel realize how cheesy it sounds, but hey, if she achieves her goal of finally being fucked by Santana, it's worth it.

She lets out a pleased moan, leaning forward, her eyes searching over Rachel's exposed skin and deciding on where to occupy her mouth with – collarbones, neck, mouth, shoulder. However, during this time, her hand is reaching down to flick the band of Rachel's leggings, just wanting to hear that disgruntled noise come from her mouth.

With her mouth, she tries to litter the bits of bare skin with love bites and mostly her saliva, because fuck, this is Christmas, and she wants to leave New York knowing she has accomplished something more than just fucking her, but making it harder for her to cover them up.

Her fingers dip underneath Rachel's underwear – earning a strangled moan from the smaller girl, since she thought it would never come – and slipping immediately through slick heat.

Long and deep strokes of her finger send Rachel crazy. She loves it, but she needs more.

"Fuck, faster" Rachel moans, and begging is definitely something Santana would _love _to hear more.

Santana complies, picking up her speed. Rachel's hips rock in time with her fingers, following their every move to get the full pleasure she wants and needs.

As her finger pulls out she adds her thumb, stroking over her clit a couple of times and smirking when she looks up to Rachel and sees her teeth biting down on her hand, trying to quiet down her – obvious to anybody who is awake – moans.

She can feel Rachel closing around her fingers knuckle deep inside. Rachel's stomach coils and thighs tremble to prepare for her release.

"I'm fucking close," she pants, throwing her head back against the cushions and blankets covering the sofa.

The Latino leans forward, pressing her lips against Rachel's in a full kiss, pressing hard on her clit. It isn't more than a second later before Rachel is coming. Santana swallows her moans to stop them from distracting – or waking – their other house guests.

Even when Santana's fingers are covered in Rachel's cum and she desperately wants to lick them clean, she still strokes her clit lightly, managing Rachel down from her orgasm.

When its safe to take her hand out she _does _infact lick it clean, making appreciative moans that probably make Rachel uncomfortable, but she couldn't care less.

Santana fixes her leggings and panties', making sure nothing looks out of the ordinary. Even if Rachel's skin is sticky and sweaty, Santana won't do anything, and she most definitely won't cuddle her. That's what girlfriends do, but as Santana is – slightly – getting over her intoxication she wishes she could cuddle her, and she has nothing to blame but herself.

Instead of attempting to cuddle the rather attractive girl she settles on saying,

"Merry Christmas Rachel" in almost a whisper.

As she stirs on the sofa, Rachel turns and snuggles up against Santana. So maybe her thoughts and – very down deep inside – wishes are coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look tragic" Santana crinkles her nose, "Didn't you throw those out?"

Rachel pouts, tilting her head to the side before looking down at the sweater she is wearing. She had known Santana wasn't the biggest fan of her reindeer sweaters, more so her animal sweaters, even Santana had partaken once when it was once considered 'cool' by Brittany.

"What?" she asks, her eyes still over her sweater as she pulls the fabric tighter to see the printed reindeer in white on red material, "it's cute" Rachel coos.

It's stupid, the sweater, but Santana can't come to pulling her eyes away. Either Berry's tits have grown, or the sweater has shrunk in the wash or some shit, but there she is, freely ogling her tits like they're the most magnificent things she's seen in her life – but they're far from it – atleast until she can cop a feel.

"San" she purrs, and if she wasn't experienced in something like this, she would have let out a noise of pleasure, and since when did Berry's voice do these kinds of things to her?

But Rachel is leaning in front of her and clicking her fingers, repeating Santana's name in a voice that isn't husky, or rough, and she isn't purring. More like concern than anything, and it dawns on Santana she had made up Berry speaking to her like that. And it's a terrible thought.

"I can change the sweater if its bothering you so much, I don't mind" Rachel explains, "you were just kinda staring at my chest and all" she murmurs.

Santana shakes her head, because she doesn't want to make Rachel take it off because she liked to stare. Or, unless Rachel was asking Santana to help, then of course she will.

"Sorry… I was just looking at your _tits,_" she says in almost a whisper, because it's hard to even admit it to herself, but it's telling the truth and that's all she should be asked to do.

Rachel's mouth opens before closing, unable of finding something to say to that. Since when did Santana stare at her boobs? And when did she start telling the truth? She can feel her cheeks redden, because all she can think of is, _Santana Lopez was looking at your boobs!_

"Sorry Berry," she drops her head, and it only lets her eyes wonder over the short skirt and bare skin between fabric and candy-stripe thigh high socks. Those socks are definitely turning her on, and it doesn't help that they're utterly stupid and Berry has worn them every day of December. Her outfit should look hideous, but on her – friend? – It's definitely sexy.

"What are you looking at now?" Rachel smirks, but also curious as to what else of her outfit interests Santana.

She can see the noticeable colour to Santana's cheeks, and she figures, maybe that's what Santana looks like when she's turned on. Either way she wants to know what Santana looks like when she _is _tuned on, and what noises she makes when she has an orgasm.

In Rachel's opinion, this sex – that will most likely happen, or she will make it happen – is long overdue.

"Your disgusting socks" she answers bluntly.

"You don't like my socks?" Rachel asks, leaning down to run her hand tantalizingly slow up her legs, up to the top of her socks, but continuing over smooth skin and pulling the hem of her skirt up her thigh slightly, letting fingernails scrape patterns over her thigh.

Rachel watches eagerly as Santana swallows thickly,

"No" and her voice is strained as fuck.

"What about my skirt then?" and this time, Rachel's fingers scratch up, pulling up one side of her skirt in the process and revealing tanned, smooth skin to Santana's delight. Right up to the hem of her panties.

Santana is – and is aware of – her obvious leering and drooling. She can't help it, because really, looking at all of Berry's best features are really turning her on. She _had _to press her lips over Berry's whole body.

She lets out a guttural moan.

"Take it off. Take it all off" Santana pauses to take a moment to collect herself, never had she ever cracked this easily or quickly, "but leave the hideous socks, and the skirt. Just take the top off, I want to see your tits"

The smaller girl smirks, but obliges, because she is just as eager to be touched, as Santana is to touch her. Her eyes are predatory, watching as Rachel removes each piece of desired clothing, the sweater, her bra, and then her panties, and it just excites Santana even more.

"What do I do now San," she purrs, hands firmly on her hips, standing there casually like being topless in front of Santana is normal. It _should _be normal. It _will _be normal.

She has to uncross her legs, prior to keeping the heat between her thighs stilled, but now she just can't stop the feeling, because Rachel fucking Berry is standing there without a freaking shirt.

"Come sit on my lap" she chokes out, but immediately has to clear her throat, because she wants to be able to purr in Rachel's ear, and having a clear voice makes her feel as though she has more authority.

Rachel moves quickly to sit on Santana's knee, crossing a leg over the other and waiting for Santana to do something. She definitely needs her to do something.

Santana's hand immediately moves to one of Rachel's breasts, hand curled underneath with her thumb flicking over a hardening peak. She isn't surprised how quickly Rachel goes sensitive, because if having Rachel topless on your lap wasn't a good enough reason that the diva wanted to have sex, then having her completely stiffen underneath your touch definitely was.

She pinches one between her thumb and forefinger, hearing her small squeal of approval Santana decides to move things. She mouths down Rachel's jaw, over her neck and throat, tender and warm skin turning into sweat-slicked and fiery, just with a couple of touches.

Over collarbones and down shoulders before returning to her favourite place, which one is already occupied with her hand, she works to mouthing down the other one. Desperate and wetter kisses, and Rachel is arching into her touch.

Her mouth encloses over the unoccupied nipple, covering it with a tongue as she feels the other tighten – if it's even possible to grow any tighter. Never had she imagined or thought of herself doing this to Rachel's tits, but now she can't think of anything else.

As her teeth bite gently on it, her hand squeezes harder; greedily palming her other breast as she ensures Rachel will be begging her to fuck her.

It was only the heavy, musky smell of her cum on the inside of her thighs - that Santana can smell - that makes her release Rachel from her grips. Her hand dips underneath the incredibly short skirt, which shouldn't be considered a skirt, and she finds herself contemplating on whether she should make Rachel stay like that around the apartment, but after she has swiped her finger through arousal and inserts it into her mouth, she finds she isn't going to leave any.

"Please – higher" Rachel is half-pleading, half-demanding.

Santana hums thoughtfully, but assures Rachel,

"Just a little minute baby, beg for it first"

Rachel groans in sexual frustration, and she knows how much it amuses Santana.

"Please touch me, please San. If you do this for me, you aren't required to buy me a Christmas present and it will surely be my favourite, this will out rule all the Christmas presents I've ever gotten. You fuck me now, I'll fuck you later"

"Good girl" Santana praises, smiling at the girl before skimming her hand up the inside of Rachel's thigh, over tender but wet skin.

She starts of slowly with one finger, curling and twisting it in a way that is making Rachel keen for more. Rachel is hot and tight, sending Santana in complete pleasure, unable to pleasantly wait for Rachel to fuck her, but she continues, however, if this happens again – which it will – Santana will have to talk Rachel into top and tailing, so then they can both get off.

When Rachel throws her head back in pleasure, Santana leans forward, pressing her lips against the smaller girls' shoulder as she whispers,

"I've got it covered baby" and slides a second finger in at minimum trouble, due to the slickness of Rachel's cum.

With two fingers, Santana finds it reasonably easier, somehow. Both fingers stroke the inside walls of Rachel's pussy, lightly brushing over her clit, and Rachel moans, both hands gripping onto Santana's shoulders as support.

As the speed quickens, Rachel's grip tightens around Santana's arms, heavy, uneven, labored breathes as Santana is as far as knuckle deep inside of her. When her fingers twist and curl inside of her, Santana decides to add her thumb, roughly thumbing her clit.

She soon begins to feel Rachel's walls close around her, also with the added increase of her breath. The smaller girl arches her back, hips bucking up against Santana's hand as she continues through her orgasm. Rachel lets out a moan, trying to keep her mouth shut, just incase Kurt is around, therefore doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, even if she's going through ecstasy and Santana's fingers feel fantastic inside her.

Thighs tremble as the walls close around Santana's fingers, making it a lot tighter. She waits patiently until Rachel has managed down from her high, and slowly pulls her fingers out, watching as Rachel pouts from the loss.

"Baby, I can't keep my fingers in your pussy all day" she chuckles.

"I know" she smiles, "I just wish you could"

"So do I" Santana nods, "but you're fingers should be in me soon"

"They will be" she sighs contently, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, snuggling her head between Santana's shoulder and neck,

"I just wanna cuddle first"

Santana smiles, despite Rachel looking like a complete sex god from her sweat-slicked, tanned skin and tussled hair, she finally feels happy. She secures her arms around Rachel to ensure she won't fall off. Pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek she replies,

"That sounds great" and tries not to focus on hard nipples against her arm.


End file.
